


sun in the rain

by seonuwu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain, Sunkyu, my love for sunkyu, shy sunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonuwu/pseuds/seonuwu
Summary: changmin is on his way to a restaurant after a competition but rain won't make it easy for him.then a sun walking with an umbrella sees him.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	sun in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> yO i love sunkyu okay. that's all.

Changmin, as usual, plays his hands while standing on the stage. It is time for the announcement of the winner for the dance competition tonight and he can't help but to feel nervous.

He is an amazing— naturally born with skills when it comes to dancing. A lot of people admire him ever since he started joining the competition, whether in or out of the school. You can't say no even to his visuals!

"And the winner is!" the emcee trailed off and looked at the three contestants left on stage including Changmin.

"Contestant number 2, Ji Changmin!"

Changmin was shocked for a moment until joy and relief started to take over. He bowed his body with his hands clasped together as he shakes hands with the person who handed him the trophy and an envelope.

It is of course not his first time to win. It's just that he still can't get use to it as if every competition is always his first time on stage.That feeling of nervousness and excitement mixing up whenever he performs is always there; it never leaves.

After giving his very short speech he immediately walked out of the building. He still needs to meet his friends somewhere near the venue. They were not able to watch him perform because of work, so they decided to just treat him after the contest.

Changmin is already on the road, on his way to the restaurant they told him to go. It is already dark but the lights on the street gives life to the place which makes it an enjoyable walk for him.

He lets his hair be swayed by the cold wind as he walks. He was admiring the trophy on his hand when a sudden droplet landed on his thumb.

He looked up to check the sky, and it's so dark; rain started to pour all over the place. People started to run while some opened their umbrella.

Changmin ran with one hand on his head, while the other is holding the trophy. He stopped in front of a flower shop as it was the nearest shed he saw.

"A sudden rain, huh." He whispers as he ruffles his hair.

He was about to reach for his phone that is on his pocket to contact his friends when a hand appeared in front of him, handing him a handkerchief.

"You might catch cold." The boy in front of him said.

Changmin looked at him. The boy wearing a white shirt and pants is now in front of him, holding an umbrella and a handkerchief. 

And oh, did Changmin mention this boy's face that he probably won't get tired of staring of? This boy shines even in this darkest rainy night.

"Are you okay?" The boy asks, making Changmin realize how long he has been staring.

"Oh, s-sorry." Changmin chuckles. He wanted to slap himself for stuttering.

The boy reached for Changmin's hand and placed the handkerchief on it which caught Changmin off guard. Luckily, Changmin was able to maintain his composure.

"Thanks." Changmin started to wipe his face, avoiding the boy's gaze.

"I'm Sunwoo, by the way." The boy stretched out his hand.

Of course Changmin accepted it. 

"Changmin." He smiled.

Sunwoo seems to be nice, anyway. Though Changmin finds it a little bit weird that a stranger gave him a piece of cloth in the middle of a rainy evening sounding like a concern friend when in fact they don't know each other.

"I know."

So it's just Changmin who doesn't know him.

Changmin looked at him because of his answer. He was about to ask him of what did he mean by that, but Sunwoo avoided his look.

"Where were you heading to?"

Changmin started to get suspicious of Sunwoo because of the sudden change of topic, but he still answered him.

"To the restaurant over there." he pointed at the restaurant across the road, which is not even clearly seen because of the heavy rain.

Sunwoo nodded and handed Changmin the umbrella he was holding.

"What..?" Changmin was confused, of course.

"Use it."

"How about you?"

Changmin won't be able to sleep at night if someone gets sick because of him. His conscience can't handle that.

"I'll wait for the rain to stop," Sunwoo answered with his hands already on his pocket, "or maybe get myself rained on. I don't know." he shrugged.

Changmin couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"It's not cool." His brows are now furrowed. This sight made Sunwoo chuckle.

"What's 'cool' then? Want me to walk you there and get issued by your friends?" Sunwoo leaned closer to Changmin to tease him.

Only heaven knows where he got this confidence to be flirty at this hour.

Changmin closed the umbrella and smacked Sunwoo's arm with it.

"Who said I'll be meeting my friends?" He rolled his eyes for the second time as Sunwoo was just laughing at him, "my boyfriend is in there."

Sunwoo slowly stopped laughing. Avoiding Changmin's eyes, he rubbed his nape and looked at everywhere.

"Oh. Okay.." He said, chuckling awkwardly.

Changmin noticed that sudden reaction making him laugh. Sunwoo was confused but was too afraid to even ask.

Changmin opened the umbrella and pulled Sunwoo closer to him.

"Just kidding. Just walk me there and I'll deal with my friends, don't worry." 

Sunwoo was not able to react. It seemed that the 'flirty' Sunwoo earlier was suddenly gone. He's now just a flustered Sunwoo.

They silently walked across the road. Changmin was pulling Sunwoo closer from time to time just to make sure he would not get rained.

What Changmin did not know is that Sunwoo beside him was already as red as a tomato.

"Thanks, Sunwoo!" Changmin said when they stopped in front of the restaurant. He handed back the umbrella to Sunwoo with a smile.

"No problem." Sunwoo smiled at him and turned around to hide his face. He'd never been this embarrassed.

He was about to leave when Changmin called him once again. He faced him and saw him swaying the handkerchief on air.

"How about this?" Changmin asked.

Sunwoo doesn't want him to give it back. He'll be contented if Changmin will be able to remember him because of that.

"It's yours." Sunwoo smiled and left.

Changmin shouted a 'thanks' and Sunwoo just waved his hand without turning to face him again.

After keeping the handkerchief, he immediately entered the restaurant and looked around to find his friends because surely, they are already here.

Changmin was not wrong. His friends Chanhee, Juyeon, and Kevin are really waiting for him with a flower.

"Chanhee! What's with the flower?" Changmin asked, laughing when he saw the flowers carried by Chanhee.

"Congrats and sorry," Chanhee answered, pouting his lips, "don't laugh at us you dumbass."

Changmin raises both of his hands to surrender but still laughing. He's just too happy.

"Looks like you don't need our flowers, though." Kevin interrupted, wiggling his brows.

"What do you mean?" Changmin asked as he sat beside Juyeon, putting the trophy down on the table.

"Didn't know that you're going out with Kim Sunwoo, huh." Juyeon said as they three looked at Changmin with their teasing look.

"You guys know him?!" Changmin almost shouted with his mouth left open, forming an O.

"Want his phone number?" Chanhee picked up his phone and started scrolling through his contacts.

Changmin groaned. His friends are still looking at him teasingly and he hates it. He rolled his eyes at them but then he still answered Chanhee.

"Yes, please."

**Author's Note:**

> excuse my errors, hehe. kudos & comments are highly appreciated. luv luv. support tbz !!


End file.
